1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the conveyance of information in image files. More particularly, this disclosure relates to the use of image files to store supplemental information relating to electronic ink.
2. Related Art
Typical computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, such as Microsoft WINDOWS, are optimized for accepting user input from one or more discrete input devices such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device such as a mouse with one or more buttons for driving the user interface.
Some computing systems have expanded the input and interaction systems available to a user by allowing the use of a stylus to input information into the systems. The stylus may take the place of both the keyboard (for data entry) as well as the mouse (for control). Some computing systems receive handwritten electronic information or electronic ink and immediately attempt to convert the electronic ink into text. Other systems permit the electronic ink to remain in the handwritten form.
With the increasing ability to exchange information over the internet, users will desire to exchange electronic ink for various purposes. For example, one may draw a picture in a drawing program and send the resulting image to another. If both users are using the same drawing package, then the person receiving the image may have the ability to modify or reuse the transmitted image. However, if the person receiving the image does not have the drawing package, that person may not be able to view the transmitted image. Further, if there were a prior agreement between the users to use a standard file format, the sender would be relegated to save the image in the predetermined file format. If multiple users are part of a distribution list, the sender must save the image file in as many file formats as needed to permit each of the users to view the file. However, only those who received the file in the original file format would generally be permitted to interact with or modify the image.
In the electronic ink realm, no common ability exists to permit one to transmit electronic ink to all users and have all users being able to at least view the electronic ink regardless of the capabilities of the users' system while permitting more powerful users with the ability to use the original electronic ink.